


Tied Up Like Two Ships

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Depression, M/M, just a little trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>louis' depressed but harry's in love with him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tied Up Like Two Ships

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm sorry but it's five in the morning where I am right now... I'm thinking a lot, having a lot of feelings; So this is some sappy sad shit and mostly just word vomit.
> 
> Enjoy this quick little drabble.
> 
> I might delete later....
> 
> Happy reading!

"You're sad."

It isn't a question. Or an accusation, really, it was just a fact. 

"A bit," Louis breathes, shivering a little when Harry traces the outline of his moose tattoo on his bicep. He had gotten from a weird little adrenaline rush one night, Zayn and himself bored and high out of their minds so he finally dragged Zayn to a tattoo parlor. He didn't regret it, of course, it was pretty sick - Although, he found himself getting those rushes only to come crashing back down to feeling like nothing and everything. "Yeah."

The two boys were in Harry's backyard, a soft wool blanket underneath them as well as leftover dinner plates that were abandoned hours ago. Harry had this idea that the two of them should just hang out tonight, like the old times and Louis had readily agreed, forgetting how easily Harry could read him. "Why?"

It wasn't harsh and it didn't come out as someone who was nosy and ready to tell others; It was Harry. Just Harry, who stared at him with wide trusting eyes and curly hair that bounced when he moved his head. Louis was a little bit in love with him. "Just am," Louis shrugs, biting down on his thumbnail. "Nothing bad happened to me or anything like that...." He paused again, looking back up at Harry who was staring down at him with a worried glint in his eyes. "Just don't like myself that much."

"Why not?" Harry demanded at once, young and naive and _so_ beautiful. He hadn't fully grown out of his baby fat yet, only being seventeen, so his cheeks were still a little chubby at the bottom, causing his dimple to be deeper than it should be. "You're perfect."

He shivered as the words sunk into him, holding down a blush. "Perfect?" Louis shakes his head, biting down on his bottom lip and looking back up at the sky. "I'm not perfect. I'm nothing."

"You're pretty damn close," Harry mumbles, a soft blush hitting his cheekbones and Louis could barely see it, but he does and it causes his heart to swell. 

"Thanks, Haz. But I don't think that's going to change how I -"

"I think you're beautiful," Harry whispers, brokenly, looking back down at the feathered haired boy and brushing fringe out of his eyes. "I think everything about you is beautiful. From the way you laugh, from the crinkles 'round your eyes, to the way you smile. I think your eyes are beautiful, I think how fun and funny you are is beautiful, I think - I think how you carry yourself is beautiful. The way you have so much love for the people you care about, you'd be willing to do anything just for them - I think that's beautiful. You're such a beautiful person Louis -" 

"Stop telling me how beautiful I am," Louis snaps fiercely, pulling away from Harry's grasp and sitting up. He hugs his knees to his chest and breathes in deeply, trying to calm himself down. He didn't want to cry, especially not now. "Stop saying that I'm funny and that I have perks. Beautiful boys - They don't spend their life like this. They don't spend their lives wishing they were _dead_." He spits the word out like it's venom, leaving a sour taste in his mouth.

It's quiet for a few moments, Harry listening to the way Louis' breathing tries to control itself out, the way it makes little spurts of air leave his mouth. When Harry does speak, however, his voice comes out a little strained. "Tell me everything about you," Harry whispers, cautiously putting his hand on Louis' thigh and when he doesn't flinch or push his hands away, Harry pulls him back down so he's laying smashed up against his chest. "You can go on for hours. I don't mind."

So Louis does; Louis tells him about the mole on his ankle, the birthmark on his hip above his bum, tells him his favorite book, movie and song, tells him that he prefers dogs over cats, tells him that his mum had gone through two divorces before she finally met Dan, tells him that he only agreed to move to Manchester to play football but his depression and anxiety ruined that for him, tells him how he met Zayn and Liam. He tells him nearly everything he can think of. ".... I think a lot, but I don't say much."

"You just said a bunch right now, Lou." Harry's voice isn't sarcastic or rude in any way, there's a light teasing tone underneath it, a smile in his voice. "You really peed yourself in second grade in front of everyone?"

Louis startles himself when a loud laugh escapes his lips without permission, throwing his head back and looking back up at the younger boy who is grinning down madly at him.

Louis is comfortable about him, safe. "That's _all_ you got out of all of that?"

"Nah," Harry grins. "Big booty Tommo."

Louis groans and hides his blushing face in Harry's neck, grinning when Harry wraps an arm around his waist. Harry licks his lips before saying, "I want to save you."

Louis' eyebrows furrow for a moment before burying his face further into his neck, breathing in his Gucci cologne. "You can't save people, Hazzalove." His lips brush against his pale skin, causing Louis to shiver a little. "You can only love them."

"I do love you." Harry breathes, uncertain but firm. "A lot, I think."

Minutes pass by and Louis can feel the way Harry is getting more tense by the second and he _wants_ to say it back, God, he does, but he just can't form a coherent sentence right now. He feels the younger boy shift beneath him but Louis digs his nails into his shoulders, holding him there. "I think I love you a lot too."

Another brief pause before Louis knows it, his mind reeling at the fact that he's just expressed his love to a boy he's known for about a year now. "We're only seventeen."

"Well, you're eighteen." Harry grumbles and Louis slaps his arm lightly, earning a soft giggle from the boy. "Okay, but like. Fuck it, right? To be honest, if I lived more than a thousand times, I would belong to you - I would still love you.. In all of them." 

Harry saw Louis, all of him, knew him from the inside out, everything about him Harry was in love with and Louis sees it now - Sees how much he means or could mean to someone, especially Harry. 

"You shouldn't hate yourself, okay? I think you're beautiful inside _and_ out." 

He doesn't contain the grin that spreads across his lips as he leans forward and presses his lips to Harry's own, chapped and soft all at the same time and Harry melts into the touch, gripping his chin and pulling him closer.

Louis' smile was blinding when he pulled away, while Harry simply had hearts in his eyes.


End file.
